


Blue Blood, Blue Petals

by animangalover15



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, Honestly this works for any ship that includes Connor and/or Nines, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this on Tumblr first, M/M, Other characters are only implied, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangalover15/pseuds/animangalover15
Summary: He never knew it could happen to androids. The outpouring of blue flowers. The stuttering hum of his insides. The blue blood making its way down his chin.
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Blue Blood, Blue Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my tumblr blog (@animangalover-writes) awhile ago, so I finally decided to post it here.

He never knew it could happen to androids. The outpouring of blue flowers. The stuttering hum of his insides. The blue blood making its way down his chin.

Another coughing fit wrecks it's way through him, petals falling from his lips and into the toilet below. The tip-tap of blue blood plops into the water in rivulets. It creates a lovely pattern onto the petals that float around. 

He clutches his chest, where his core whirs and hums. His LED spins a brilliant red, over and over, until it calms into a fluttering yellow.

He heaves a breath he know he doesn't need, knowing that it helps ease the pain, sucking air though his teeth. He spits the last petal out with malice, turning around and wiping the mess of blue on his sleeve. 

He looks to the mirror, making sure his reflection is the peak of professionalism and walks out the door, with nobody ever knowing his love for one man is making him suffocate in petals everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for updates!


End file.
